First Meeting
by OneShotWritingWonder
Summary: Dib's father brings his children to Amity Park to study the effects and substances of ectoplasm. When he takes off leaving Dib and his sister Gaz to their own devices Dib finds just the person he was hoping to. One-Shot


I had never been so excited in all my 15 years!

I could hardly contain my energy enough to reframe from jumping in my seat in the car, somehow I found the will, knowing that in doing so, I would only succeed in angering my temperamental and possible homicidal younger sister. There were three of us huddled into the back of a limousine, we were happily on our way to the infamous Amity Park, a place where ghosts ran rampant.

My kind of town.

I was possibly the most excited for on ghost in particular. Invisa-Bill, they called him. A ridiculous name for such a unique being, but that was the stupidity of the public.

I flipped through my files once more, analyzing each picture with extreme care. I studied them, attempting to commit each detail to memory.

My sister peered over my shoulder while her game went to a loading screen between levels before immaturely and snidely commenting, "Isn't it cheating on Zim when you're oogling pictures of another freak?"

"Very funny, Gaz." I mutter, my demeanor dropping. Somehow my sister always managed to find that one spot to hit every time I found a moment of glee and bring everything crashing back down to my low level once more.

She shrugs before returning to her gameslave once more.

I stared out the window at the quickly passing scenery. Bored out of my wits. In a quick instant a sign flashed by and my happy grin returned. _**"Welcome to Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live"**_ it read in bold letters. It wasn't much longer before we pulled into the parking lot of an expense looking hotel.

"Now children, I don't want either of you to do anything embaressing." Our father began as we stepped out into the crisp air, the smell of ectoplasm filled my senses. "I'm here on business to further look into the study and effects of this substance of ectoplasm they claim to have in abundance here. If you kids need me I will be at the Amity Park Science center until it is time for us to return home." With that our father walked off.

"WOW! Gaz, Isn't this great?" I asked loudly as our father left in the limo, one of his assistants pulled our luggage to the hotel room as we collected the key cards we were granted. We walked out of the hotel, ready to explore the new town… or at least I was, my sister still seemed forever zoned into her game.

"meh…" she replied with a dull shrug.

"I mean! There is a chance of a ghost attack at ANY GIVEN MOMENT!" I shouted.

As if on cue a bright burst of light shot across the dimly lit sky. Looking up I caught view of what seemed to be two ghosts. One of them was a large and bulky thing with metal armour and glowing green hair, his eyes seemed solid and pupiless from where I was and he had a muscular frame. The other ghost was quite the contrast, he seemed to have white hair and dressed to match in a black and white jumpsuit. I gasped upon realization. It was the ghost from my files!

"GAZ!" I screamed in excitement, but when I turned to tell her we should go ahead and follow them, she was gone. Looking further down the street I saw her walking into a store, some sort of Game stop of sorts. "I guess it's just me then, the lone Dib! Man… I'm talking to myself again… I gotta stop doing that!" I scolded myself for my brief moment of craziness before taking off in a sprint past building and through roads, nearly getting struck by cars from my ignorance of road signs. When I finally caught up the hunter ghost was in a heap on the ground and Invisa-Bill pulled what seemed to be a thermos from his bag…strange. Before I could think too much of it though, he sucked the deceased menice into it like a vacuum. As he re-lidded it I couldn't help but let out an amazed "WOW! That was amazing!"

The spectral being jumped slightly at my sudden announcement, before turning to look at me with vibrant, green eyes.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"uh…Hey?" he seemed more than a little shocked and confused to see me there.

"Hi!" I called loudly, walking closer to him. "I've been studying you for a while now and I have to say; you're amazing!"

"thanks." He replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Dib by the way!" I tell him, extending a hand out to shake.

"Danny Phantom." He replies, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

I smile dumbly at him, fascinated to no end with my new discovery.


End file.
